valanceandbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of Valance
= The Heroes of Valance = * Durnehviir Sindaara * Furnace * Grabby * Jobi * Sheba Session Summaries Session I Wednesday, the 4th of the month of Planting, 704 The party appears one by one (or two) in Valance on Wednesday, the 4th of the month of Planting, 704. Making their way to the Two Lilies Inn, investigating the job board, and ordering meals according to their interest and purse size, the PCs watch as the locals gather, eat and drink for their evening. Sheba hurriedly set up her crystal ball, and attracts the eye of tipsy patron, but distraction either by nerves, or by the Robot looking weirdo staring down everyone in the room, caused her to totally blow the reading when asked about the local Tiefling. Flustered, she was thrown off her game for the rest of the evening. Later on in the evening, a wounded man crashed through the doors, having lost his lumber team to Orcs. Patricia, the hostess, rushed him in to the back and sent for Brother Michael, Priest of Pelor. While Sheba and Grabby begin packing up in a panic, while everyone else finds out what’s going on. The orcs had been watching lumber jack crews for a few weeks, but never attacking, until today. Brother Michael and Lt Sorile speak to the patrons of The Two Lillies Inn, promising immediate action, moving the defence crews meeting a with Loem a day earlier, and the party decides to go. Thursday, the 5th of the month of Planting, 704 After a night for most of the party in the stables, Jobi makes his way down to the docks to meet Dorian Westhammer, who puts him to work performing inventory, after some cajoling. After finishing his work, he discovered that this inventory document is intentionally incorrect. The party makes their way out to the lumber mill to meet with Loem, the foreman, to get work defending the lumber crews against the orcs. A bounty of 2 gold pieces for every orc killed. Durnehviir spoke to Sorile and Loem directly and Grabby tried to appeal to Loem’s inhuman nature. Loem takes the party out to the location of the last attack, where the party detects an attempt at ambush. Although they took some hits, the party is triumphant over the 3 orcs and wolf. Will the party finally learn to work together? Why did the orcs choice now to finally attack? What’s the dock master up to? And what is a tiefling, anyway? -DM Session II Strangely and suddenly embiggened by their victory, the team investigates their kill. A few coins and Orcish weapons, but no clues to their motivation. After a Short Rest, and some deliberation, the party investigates their surroundings, and location the tracks the Orcs took to set up their ambush. The party works their way back along the tracks, finding several splits and turns, and finding a empty thatch roofed hut. Grabby jumped at his chance to do some thieving and hustled in through the window. Finding mostly clothes, cooking supplies, and smelly Orcish clothing, he was understandably disappointed. But inside the locked footlocker, GOLD, and a darling carved owl... and don’t forget those fancy herbs! The party continued along the trail, now easier to follow, and found their way to an larger Orcish encampment. Making liberal use of the Message cantrip, the sneaky folk do their sneaking thing, and try to get a sense of what's going on. It's a pity about the language barrier, but Jobi susses out that there seems to be some internal disagreement within this group of Orcs, and that perhaps they knew of the parties approach. Grabby susses out that he isn't great with wolves. Finally, the Party approaches to parlay. Madame Sheba is able to convince the Orcish leadership to come to the table to negotiate. The meeting is set for the next day at noon, about two hours walk out side of town. Will they be able to convince the town leadership to do the same? Will the Orcs betray them and bring a warband? Will Furnace be able to light something on FIRE soon? Will the Heroes have time to sleep first? -DM Session III Through some creative uses of skills and not wolves, the party makes their way back to Valance in time to gather the local leaders to negotiate with the orcish leadership AND get some sleep. In the morning, the team meet to plan their stakeout and positioning for the talks. Brother Michael, Lt. Sorile, and Patricia head out with the party to meet with the negotiation team. With the sneak members of the team tucked away out of sight, and whistles in hand, the orcs arrive for negotiations. During a long speech on peace and harmony, the sneakers notice four humanoid shapes sneaking up on the meeting. Friday, the 6th of the month of Planting, 704 While Jobi moves to intercept, and Grabby moves to steal anything he can, the assailants move to attack the orcish negotiators. The heroes move to intercept. I'll spare you the fight details, but the heroes defeat and capture 3 of the 4 assailants, driving the 4th one off. Grabby learns he may want to invest in manacles. And in an inspired narrative moment, the heroes pull back the hoods of the attackers revealing them to be longshoremen, and each had a pouch of gold. -DM Session IV Saturday, the 7th of the month of Planting, 704 * The unmasked attacker, who we recognize from the docks, does not tell us much about who sent him and why. We discover that the Dockmaster, Dorian Westhammer, was murdered; a two-eyed symbol (the same we may have seen dangling from the neck of an Orc cleric) is drawn next him in his own blood. * We grow suspicious of Brother Michael, whose delays and prevarications suggest he is not truly for peace with the Orcs and may know more about the attack. * Speaking with Patricia and Kalinda at the Inn, Sheba learns that Westhammer was quite new to the docks and may have come into conflict with the Mill-owner, Johann. Also, that Kalinda keeps secret shrines to two gods of which Brother Micheal would disapprove. * Grabby breaks into the Temple of Pelor and discovers a secret room. The room is full of books on various religions—including some in Orcish, which Grabby, er, grabs—and cells, where Grabby traps an unfortunate acolyte (Steve). -Jobi Session V Newly deputized Jobi holds off the crowds at the site of the dockmaster’s murder as the rest of the group are brought up to date with Grabby’s discoveries during his break-in and robbery at the Temple of Pelor. Misgivings about the potential fallout of the robbery aside, Furnace flips through the Orcish texts Grabby recovered. Though unable to read them he soon discovers a very close analogue to the ‘eyes’ religious symbol of the Orcs - a symbol Brother Michael previously claimed to be ignorant of. Gathering with Lt. Sorile at the murder scene, the group strongly opposes Michael’s assumptions that the Orcs are to blame. They also note he does not mention the chaos left at the Temple and continues to profess ignorance about the Orcish symbol. The issue is left unsettled as it is decided that whatever is going on, the people at the Mill are in danger. The group recruits Michael to accompany them to mill and Michael has them await him at the Inn. At the Inn Jobi informs the group of his certainty that Michael seemed unsurprised by the dock master’s murder. When enough time has passed that Michael should have appeared but does not, the group storms the Temple to find that Michael is not there either and assumes he has gone ahead to the mill alone. Ignoring the cries of the still imprisoned acolyte Steve, the group hurries to the mill to find Michael in conversation with Loem and the miller Johann. Exasperated with the constant deceptions, Furnace confronts Michael with the book and calls him out, resulting in confessions from Michael and Johann. The two are working together to provoke a conflict with the Orcs in hopes of getting them out of the way and making for more profitable harvesting of the special lumber. The group is offered a considerable bribe to walk away, and are divided on whether or not to accept. Furnace however forces the issue due to his frustration with Michael, sparking a conflict. Johann displays surprising skill with a pair of axes while Michael does have magic of some sort after all - but certainly nothing he is drawing from Pelor. With some help from Loem the two villains face a barrage of daggers, swords, crossbow bolts, and magical thunder, lightning, fire, and finally face-melting acid. The two are swiftly dispatched. Loem expresses his gratitude and promises to spread the word of what has happened. The party proceed to loot the corpses looking for compensation, as well as perhaps some information. -Furnace Session VI Standing amongst the carnage of their recent battle, the party takes a moment to divvy up their foes' belongings. Loem assures everyone that he will tell the townspeople what happened, but he's concerned about the condition of Acolyte Stevie when Grabby lets slip that he may or may not be locked in a hidden dungeon in the temple. When they reach the town, the team splits in two. Loem, Furnace, Grabby and Sheba head to the temple, while Jobi and Durnehviir go to the Inn. In the temple dungeon, a brief conversation/interrogation of Stevie confirms that he wasn't in on it, and that Michael wasn't as holy as he seemed - his holy necklace isn't consecrated. Stevie assures them that he'll back up their version of events and confirm that Michael was a bad guy if anyone asks. At the Inn, Jobi and Durnehviir have a tearful reunion with young Alec. He lets them know what happened while they were away, and then our heroes fill Patricia the innkeeper in on what happened at the mill. She seems genuinely shocked and goes to the back to tell her wife. The team reunites and takes a short rest in their rooms. Jobi is roused earlier than the rest by Lt. Sorile. After telling him what happened, Sorile undeputizes Jobi, which Jobi accepts graciously and solemnly. The rest of the team is woken and brought into the hall where Sorile asks them to stick around and help out for 50GP a week as the orcs are still pretty pissed. Our mighty heroes accept somewhat grudgingly. They are, after all, not a charity. They head up to bed for a long rest but agree that the next day they will have to work out defense plans/check the perimeter, close the mill since there's no one to run it and a big battle could soon happen, try to find a peaceful solution with the orcs, and investigate some information about a dead orc god with the book binder in town. -Grabby Session VII Sunday, the 8th of the month of Planting, 704 After some discussion, Durnehviir and Jobi decided to stay around town to check the perimeters and defences while the others went to the bookbinder. The plan was to have a watch of townspeople with Patricia assisting to organize the town folk and ask the blacksmith for noise makers as alarms so able bodied fighters could reconvene where ever the signal would originate from. Sheba, Grabby and Furnace arrive at the library and speak to Poem, who is pink or light red, and has been expecting them. Furnace tells her of the issues facing the town. She admits she never liked brother Michael and is able to provide a scroll of comprehend languages. Furnace tells Grabby and Sheba while he is reading not to steal anything as he is very respectful of Poem. Furnace uses the scroll and learns the translation speaks of Jaruuk who was killed by an archdemon who hoped to get the barbarian's spirit. It went to Gruumsh instead turning him into a badass. Furnace looks for spell books finding one with a few enchantments. He also finds some information and clues to other magic users, particularly a group of mages in Glaandrin. Furnace asks for a library card and barters the orc owl symbol. Sheba and Grabby have a conversation with Poem about being different. Grabby is oddly fixated on goblin erotica and actually ends up having a date with Poem. Monday, the 9th of the month of Planting, 704 Next day, outside Grabby’s door is a book, History of Goblins, which he reads in the inn. Furnace continues his spell learning but having no need to do magic wanders aimlessly in town. Grabby got no response from Poem after nailing a rabbit to the door and is distressed with Sheba offering to speak to her. Tuesday, the 10th of the month of Planting, 704 On the third day, no orcs! Durnehviir gets a horse and Furnace accompanies her out past the mill finding the yurts abandoned with elongated, barefoot tracks going deeper into the woods. They return to the town and inform the party. Furnace asks Grabby to make another date with Poem to see her feet and plan to meet Poem the next day. -Durnehviir Session VIII Wednesday, the 11th of the month of Planting, 704 All of Valance is anxious: the attack had not come, the docks and lumber mill are in turmoil. Our party is not as confident as it was even a day earlier. Even Grabby, so often excited as to spark with avarice, seems dispirited (perhaps because Poem has not responded to his gift with enthusiasm). Poem discovers that the strange symbol taken from Brother Michael can be partially disassembled. It is of finer craftsmanship than was expected. The symbol—as we learned, similar to that of the Orc deity Jaruuk—the party have only ever seen elsewhere scrawled in Dorian Westhammer's blood and hanging from the Orc Shaman's neck. To learn more about the symbol, or to face down a late Orc attack, or to escape the growing apprehension in town, our party heads east to seek the Orcs in the woods. They stop to speak with Loem, but being busy at the mill, he does not join them. In the woods, they find evidence of Orcs which takes them some time to follow to the mouth of a large, dark cave. Grabby and Jobi scout out the entrance, find large wolves guarding the path farther down. Despite Durnehviir's growing bloodlust, it's decided to hang Michael's symbol from a branch and to call the Orcs out for a meeting. Sheeba volunteers to initiate the conversation. The Orc Shaman appears, guarded by others holding wolves. The conversation is elliptical, at first. On being asked more about the symbol, the Shaman summons someone from the cave. Out comes is a thin, tall, cloaked figure called Murgoosha. They lead our party into the cave, past a mass of Orcs, to a metal door. The odd symbol is shown on the door. Furnace uses Brother Michael's symbol as a key. Past it is an unnatural, dim metal chamber. On its floor are five blue stones arranged as on the face of a die; on each of its walls is a locked door, and next to each a blank black tile. The party enters the room with caution, and after some experimentation finds that the doors can be opened by putting weight on some of the blue tiles. Behind the eastern door is a room with more large black tiles on the wall. Jobi is closed inside the room and the tiles light up. Upon opening the western door, the party finds three humanoids of Furnace's race. They are hostile, and fight to the death. One of them is trapped in the southernmost room; but so is Murgoosha in the eastern room, with the black panels that lit up earlier. – Jobi Session IX Injured and shaken, Furnace is unable to glean answers from the wreckage of their adversaries and turns instead to the surviving automaton. Rendered non-violent thanks to Sheba’s suggestion spell, the creature turns out to be talkative - but its answers only lead to further questions. It is Guardian II, a type of creature it identifies itself (and Furnace) as a Warforged. It is protecting this strange place which it claims is some sort of flying ship from a place called Thrain. Guardian II and its fellows seem to have served as extensions of some sort of controlling will built into the ship itself, at the behest of human masters (much to Furnace’s dismay). It is unable to answer questions of more complexity regarding its origins and abilities. It is Jobi who questions how the ‘key’ to such a ship would end up involved in the troubles of the people of Valance. Observing a negative reaction from Murgoosha, the party pushes her for answers to the point of Durnehviir threatening violence before she relents and fills in a few more holes. Murgoosha stowed away on this ship 400 years ago, fleeing the place called Thrain on another world or plane known as Eberron. She used an illusion spell to hide herself, but believes this caused a reaction with the ship’s magical power source that caused an accident. Somehow the ship was transported from its realm of origin into our world of Æth, and into the cave that became its final resting place. The four-man crew fled the wreck, and Murgoosha exited the ship only to have it seal behind her. Though she had the key, she claims she was uncertain how to use it. She spent the next four centuries living with the nearby Orcs and becoming a trusted source of advice and wisdom for their leadership. Of the crew, there has been no word. Only in the last 50 years or so was the key stolen, unclear by whom. Searching the ship reveals stores of food (long gone bad), resources (silver bars that will serve as valuable currency) and supplies (Jobi acquires some tools made of high quality steel), but most intriguing is the power source of the ship. Some sort of mechanism that involves the use of two softball-sized gemstones of immeasurable value and brimming with potent magical power. At the end of the day, Durnehviir rides back to town to let them know that the feared attack isn’t coming and there is still a chance for peace. She also instructs Alec to use Poem’s library to learn everything he can about the local Orc tribes. Soriel is relieved to hear that it may not come to war and there is even talk of cancelling the incoming garrison. The rest of the party spends the night at the ship, but find their goals have become disparate. Everyone wants the gemstones, despite Guardian II’s warning that they are very dangerous. They appear to be installed in a mechanism designed to keep them from coming into contact with their surroundings which supports this warning. But Grabby sees wealth, Sheba sees wealth and magical power, Furnace sees magical power and knowledge, and Jobi sees mechanical knowledge and technological secrets. Jobi in particular is mostly alarmed however at Furnace’s main motivation. Having worked long and hard with Guardian II, he has learned a basic working knowledge of the ship’s systems and extremely rough knowledge of its language. From this, Furnace has determined that Guardian II is an independent creature, just under a type of domination by the ships’ systems - and Furnace intends to free it. -Furnace Session X Thursday, the 12th of the month of Planting, 704 With Durnehviir heading back to town to hold off any sort of attack on the orcs, the rest of the team keep working on the ship. Furnace is trying to connect with Guardian II and has a feeling at the back of his mind that this ancient wreck might be a place he should never leave. Jobi keeps trying to find a way to disconnect the power gems. Grabby and Sheba, helpful as always, approach Margoosha for help in wooing Poem. She suggests he try to use her interests to get on her good side, like finding a unique hide she can use for book binding. Jobi hacks into the central protocol for the ship and manages to turn it off. This frees Guardian II from the ship’s control. Furnace is ecstatic, but Jobi is disappointed to find that gems are still dangerous. Refusing to accept defeat, he decides to take on the danger. He climbs up and manages to get the first one loose. He’s not careful enough though, and he takes a tumble. Just when it looks like all is lost, he executes some incredible acrobatics and lands on his feet with the giant gem. Filled with adrenaline, he goes for the second gem and succeeds much more handily. There is some debate as to who should carry the gems. Jobi finds them uncomfortably heavy, so Furnace and Sheba each take one. Jobi’s pretty sure they’ll be able to sell these things for a lot of gold. Margoosha says that the orcs are okay with the gems being taken, but that they’d appreciate it if they could bring back a treaty from the town assuring the orcs that they won’t attack them anymore. The team agrees to that deal and head out. Furnace is going a little slowly because he’s trying to show Guardian II, or Gwar as Sheba insists on calling it, how to walk. Grabby is distracted on the way back because he’s trying to find an exotic animal to skin for Poem. He sees the tracks that resemble those of the incredibly hard to catch Shadow Mastiff. This, he thinks, is it! If he can catch and kill this thing he’ll definitely impress Poem. As he tracks the animal though, he starts to have second thoughts about killing it. Maybe Poem would be just as impressed with a live one? Maybe they could domesticate it together and have a pet? Before long, he finds himself outside a huge cavern. He can’t really tell where in the cavern the animal is, or if it’s got a huge pack with it. But, with dreams of domestic (and domesticating) bliss in his head, Grabby sneaks in. He finds the large, vicious dog snoozing part way in and makes a decision. This animal is not going to die today. He pulls out his rope and tries to hogtie it. It doesn’t go well. He wraps up one paw, but loses a chunk of his flesh to a big bite. Undeterred, he tries again. There’s a struggle that is more desperate than epic, but he succeeds! The dog’s all tied up. Grabby soothes him and then heads back to town to bring a Poem to his conquest. The rest of the group arrives back in Valance and reunites with Durnehviir. Lome approaches them with a magical item that was discovered. It’s a hat with the power to magically disguise the wearer. Furnace puts it on and starts doing party tricks. The group determines that the hat was probably used in the efforts to start the war between the town and the orcs. Lome says the town will need the hat for their investigation, but so long as the group is hanging around and helping out, Furnace can keep it. Grabby brings Poem excitedly back to the cavern. He tells her he caught the animal for her. She’s very excited about its hide. She can already picture all the books that shadow black skin could bind. Grabby understands, but is disappointed that she so quickly dismissed the idea of domesticating it with him. He knows if he doesn’t help her skin the thing he’s probably going to lose his shot with her. He can’t do it. He quietly asks if she can help him get a cage and show him some books about animal domesticating. She agrees, but calls him ‘friend’ a few times, dashing Grabby’s romantic and lustful dreams. -Grabby and Sheba Session XI Friday, the 13th of the month of Planting, 704 The Party return to the Orcs with a treaty from Sorile, and in exchange Margoosha tells them of a haunted tomb near the lake on the way to Fallkirk. Sorile intercepts a letter that was addressed to Billingham and shows the party, and Jobi gets his own letter. They say goodbye to the town, buy a donkey and cart, and head off. -DM Session XII Our party heads southeast, seeking the haunted tomb Margoosha told them contained treasure, ultimately to Fallkirk to follow rumours of a third warp gem. Grabby has brought along his nightmare in a rickety cart which is pulled by a donkey he calls "François." Occasionally, he stays behind with the shadow mastiff and appears to try to tame it. The way the beast all but disappears into the dark of the night is unsettling to all but Grabby, who sleeps atop its cage. Saturday, the 14th of the month of Planting, 704 Our party's second night in the woods is interrupted by a party of jackal-headed gnolls. Though slow to wake and, perhaps, a little clumsy at first, the five gnolls are shredded; the party packs and leaves their stinking remains for whatever might want it. They approach a large lake, and know the entrance of the tomb to be nearby... -Jobi Session XIII The team comes up to the lake and finds fairies in the forest. The fairies tease that they know the location of the tomb but ask what they will get in return for telling the party. Grabby begins to tell a story and they are interested in listening. One of the male fairies can tell he is lying, however, agrees that it does not need to be true story. While telling the tale they ask for the shadow mastiff’s name and on learning Grabby does not know how to communicate with it, they offer him the ability to speak to it. Grabby accepts the offer and gets turned into a shadow mastiff with some basic body language communicating his intent to the mastiff. Grabby is turned back to himself to complete the story with the fairies. They then turn to Durnehviir who bores them with a weak recounting of her ancestor, a great warrior who defeated a worthy enemy and was given wealth and the land that became Fallkirk. Furnace recounts a tale he read in a book in his own unique way of speaking. With this finally, the fairies having had enough, although, reassuring the stories were good, agree to provide directions to the tomb. They also give four potions of vitality with an effect to nullify poison. After a quick debate between checking out the altar which they were advised to use as a landmark and finding the tomb, the latter was chosen. While searching, Sheba and Furnace fall into a hole approximate to the directions provided and find themselves in a rectangular room with Olman figurines and depictions of their society and daily lives on display. Grabby, being Grabby, tries to loot some of the jewels and riches on display despite being fully aware of the possibility of traps. He knocks over some warrior figurines which turn into life sized warriors and a fanatic with a snake (why’d it have to be snakes?!) around his neck. After a gracefully executed sneak attack by Jobi, a vicious one from Grabby but fair amount of damage to the party, expect for Durnehviir, they become victorious over their enemies. (FYI, Jesse rolled a 1 eight times this session.) -Durnehviir Session XIV The team, having defeated the evil figurines, take a beat to better examine their surroundings. A poisonous gas is barely visible but very potent. The team have taken potions that give them an immunity to the gas, but it does put a ticking clock on their investigation of this tomb. But is it actually a tomb? Jobi investigates the figurines on the other walls. They depict, fishing, war, religious offerings, craftsmanship, and a creation myth. There is a depiction of a shepherd and the crook of its staff is the only piece of metal in the room. All of this appears to be the work of the ancient Olman. Post investigation, Durneviir takes it upon herself to open a door by smashing its hinges. Once those are dispatched, she lowers the door to the floor. Beyond the door is a dark hallway. Jobi and Grabby take point with their dark vision. The walls are covered in carvings that resemble bamboo. At the end of the hall is another door, but this one has a pressure plate in front of it. The door has carvings that resemble sea weed. Grabby and Jobi leap over the pressure plate. The door seems unremarkable, but Jobi is able to investigate and disable the pressure plate! Good thing too, since, if activated, it would have sent the bamboo carvings out with such force as to cause serious damage. The rest of the team joins their petite companions at the sea weed door, and Durneviir opens it. Inside, there’s an open door with three other passageways. In the center is a boulder with a bear sized crayfish patrolling around it. The floor is slick with wet mud. The crayfish is very adamant that the team not approach the boulder. Attempts to reason with him lead nowhere, so the team decides to see where the other passages lead. The walls have carvings but they’re not quite as intricate or well done as the previous rooms. Jobi tries to get a better look at the boulder but can only determine that it’s not stone. Maybe some sort of carapace? Jobi goes to one of the doorways and peeks through. All he can see is stairs leading to another door. Durneviir checks the eastern door. The walls behind it are soggy. Pieces of stucco have fallen from the walls. The last door is at the bottom of a set of stairs, but the landing is so coated in mud that the door won’t budge. The team goes through Durneviir’s door. In the center of the room that the door opens into is a pedestal with a three sided pyramid. It’s hard to tell what it’s made of but it reflects light. Furnace determines that it’s not rigged to anything so he grabs it. It’s worth 5 gold. Upon closer inspection, it’s clear that it represents the god of moon and lightning. Around the room are other pedestals, most of which have fallen. Statues to other old gods are broken on the ground. At the other end of the room is another door. The team investigates and finds a hallway coated in slime. Jobi ill-advisedly eats some of the slime and takes damage. At the end of the hall is a statue. It’s a man with gems for eyes, a sword in a scabbard on his back and an empty tray held out in front of him. An investigation reveals nothing, but the team is suspicious after their fight with the figurines that came to life. They place the pyramid on the empty tray, but nothing happens. Furnace tries and fails to get the sword from the scabbard. So, Sheba uses mage hands to grab it. It has jagged obsidian teeth! She hands the sword to Gwar. Grabby asks her to mage hands the obsidian eyes to him. They are worth 10gp each! Tired of fussing around with this statue, Durneviir pulls the statue down. On herself. She takes some damage but is quickly able to extricate herself. The team finds a passageway was hidden behind the statue! The passageway is only five feet high, so Grabby and Jobi investigate. When they reach the other side, they find lots of mud and water flowing from under a bronze bound wooden door... -Grabby Session XV PENDING Session XVI Continuing through the tomb the party finds a room that is essentially an underground grotto. A conversation with a blue skinned, fairy-like creature ensues and an agreement is made to hand over to her the Lord of Snails medallion in exchange for safe passage across her lake without incurring the wrath of her friend Shaq. Unwilling to confront the basketball star due to their inexperience with the sport (too late, it's canon now), the party agrees to these terms and continues deeper into the tomb - despite her warnings that the party would want to avoid disturbing 'Zatzozola'. The party passes through a large, seemingly empty room decorated with frescoes on the walls. Grabby scouts ahead and discovers that the next room is dark, even with his darkvision. Fearing the magical darkness the party instead discovers that a painting of the sun above a silver pyramid (similar to the one Furnace has recovered from earlier) is actually a door and the party proceeds through. A magical bracelet is recovered from the mouth of a statue of an Eagle that Sheba later attunes to and discovers it contains charges for the spells 'flesh to stone' and 'stoneshape'. Branching out from this room are more dire encounters. One corridor leads to a 10 foot pit full of dead bodies and a strange wedge-shaped pillar preventing the party from moving on through the hallway. Another corridor contains rows of corpses lined up against the wall by necromantic magic ready to animate at a moment's notice by an unknown trigger. A third corridor leads to an easily disabled trap from which Grabby retrieves a copper figurine of a finned-figure that he secrets from the rest of the party. Finally the party discovers a room with an altar. After some experimentation they discover that with lit candles and controlled by Furance's silver pyramid, the room can be 'moved' by turning the pyramid as if it were a key. Or maybe everything outside the room is moving? Either way the party has so far discovered that the room can deliver them to the tomb the way they came in, to a wall of flames, to a room with wood paneling that does not appear to be part of the same stone tomb, and to a forest that is probably but not certainly the same forest as outside. The party takes a short rest in said forest but agrees to continue exploring the tomb. They have now used 6 of the 24 hours they have before the potions they took are no longer effective protection against the poisoned air of the tomb. Session XVII The party ventures back into the transporter returning to the room with wood paneling. They discover a small room with a desk and an adjoining library. While Furnace reads from the book at the desk discovering an account of the tomb, some of the party wander and browse the dusty tomes. Voices can be heard on the other side of the library through a door. Sheba knocks on the door and the party finds two guards sitting at a table playing cards. The slightly surprised guards call their boss, a Dragonborn named Dorgal, who informs them they are in Fallkirk. He refused to answer Jobi’s inquiries. However, after Durnehviir greets him in draconic and informs of her clan name, which he recognizes, he answers informing them of his discovery of the tomb a year ago and his slow research and discovery of the area. Durnehviir asks if the Scales know of this which he deftly deflects answering. After inviting them to tea and some bargaining, the party plan to venture back in to the tomb to find Zotzozala, the vampire, his axe and a treasure based on a legend. No definitive division of wealth was discussed but Dorgal provides the party with some holy water and two silver daggers. The party venture on to find the secret chamber Dorgal suspects is off to one side of the main chamber where eights reside. Upon discovering a giant slab of stone in one side of a slimy hallway, Durnehviir and Gwar push through to enter a chamber with 6 pots, which Grabby investigates to find oil. The door on the other side is trapped but with some skill Grabby opens the lock without setting it off. It leads into a room with a high giants table made of stone, covered in glyphs. Of note, 11 glyphs line the base and one discovered to be a magical glyph on top of the stone. An axe is imbedded into the wall beyond the stone tomb, emanating cold and shadowed into a forearm and hand. It is decided to pour oil around the stone tomb as a precaution before attempting to get the axe. The axe however is impossible to move by either Durnehviir or Gwar. The party decides against lighting the axe on fire in an attempt to deny it to Zotzozala and decide to open the tomb... -Durneviir Category:Characters Category:Groups